Damian Leigh
'' '' 'Damian Leigh''' is one of the main characters in Mean Girls. He is portrayed by Daniel Franzese. Damian is a close friend to Janis Ian, and the two can almost always be seen together around school. He's also one of the first people Cady Heron met on her very first day in North Shore High School. According to Janis, he's "too gay to function," but it's only okay when she says it. Damian's character, was very well received by both critics and fans, all over the world. To this day, his hilarious quotes are still popular on social media websites. Physical Appearance Damian is a tall, chubby young man. He has short brown hair and dark hazel eyes. His wardrobe mostly consists of checkered shirts and plain, classic jeans. Early life Nothing is known about Damian’s childhood. Mean Girls Damian makes his first appearance, in one of Cady’s classes, along with Janis. The two befriend her, skip class together, and try to guide her through how high school life usually is. He doesn’t seem as involved when Cady begins spying on the Plastics, despite joining in when they plot against Regina, after she gets back together with Aaron. At Christmas, he gives out the candy canes and performs at the talent show, where he has a shoe thrown at him that he then throws back. When the nominees for Spring Fling Queen are announced, it’s implied that he voted for Janis (making her a runner up) as a joke. Overtime, as Cady becomes more distant from the two, Damien goes with Janis to an art show that Cady was supposed to come to. However, Cady lied that she had to go away with her parents, so she could stay behind and host a get-together to talk to Aaron. This becomes a huge party, that Damien drives past later, realizing that Cady had lied to them. He slows the car so Janis and Cady can argue, but cannot stop as he has a curfew. At the Spring Fling, Damian and Janis wear matching tuxedos. As Cady throws pieces of the Spring Fling Queen crown, Damien catches a piece of it. Cady comes to apologize, asking for the three to be friends again, and they make up. He and Janis kiss at the dance, but unanimously agree it was disgusting, and stop dancing with each other. Memorable Quotes *“''I WANT MY PINK SHIRT BACK! I WANT MY PINK SHIRT BACK!” ---- *“''She doesn't even go here!” ---- *“''FOUR for you Glen Coco! You GO Glen Coco.” ---- *“''And none for Gretchen Wieners. Bye.” ---- *“''Janis, I cannot stop this car. I have a curfew.” ---- *“''Is that your natural hair color? See this is the color I want.” ---- *“''She asked me how to spell orange.” ---- *“''That’s why her hair is so big. It’s full of secrets” ---- *“''Don’t look at me.” ---- *“''Oh my god Danny DeVito I love your work!” ---- *"She doesn't even go here!" ---- Category:Characters Category:Students at North Shore High School Category:Actual Human Beings Category:Mean Girls characters Category:Male characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Art Freaks